believe_in_sunhifandomcom-20200214-history
S1EP4/Transcript
Tokka: Guys, I like you to meet my friends... *'Mi-hee:' HUMANS? *'Kei: '''Hi. *'Joy: What lovely girls! *'Nick: '(growls) *'Haruko: '''Wait! So we just... get up and walk around? *'Crissy: 'There look sweet. *'Sun-Hi: 'Hello. My name is Sun-Hi. *'Mi-hee: 'And my name is Rah- argh - ''Mi...hi. *'Bobby: '''Okay, guys! Today's game is .... golf. *'Sun-Hi + Mi-hee: 'Golf? *'Kei: 'Yeah! It's a human thing. If you win, you can stay, and if you lose, you gotta leave Earth forever. *'Sun-Hi: 'That sounds like a fun challenge. *'Mi-hee: 'How are we gonna win this? I don't know anything about golf. *'Bobby: 'That's what I'm here for. *'Crissy: 'A standard golf course is made up of 18 holes. That is just about the only thing all golf courses have in common. The first shot on each hole is played from a teeing area with the ball usually being placed on a plastic or wooden peg . The rest of the hole consists of a mixture of long grass called rough or a closely-mown stretch of grass known as the fairway which leads to the green, where the hole is. As well as rough, there may be other hazards to contend with such as bunkers and streams. A flagstick sits in the hole to show the target - usually with yellow flags on the first nine holes and red on the second nine. Most courses are around 6,000 yards long and take between three and four hours to play 18 holes, which involves walking about five miles. *(The angels and the humans are lined up wearing golf clothes.) *'Tokka: 'We're the humans! Tokka. *'Bobby: 'BOB! *'Kei: 'K. *'Joy: 'JOY. *'Nick: 'NICK. *'Haruko: 'H-H-HARU! *'Crissy: '(Blushing) And CRISSY. *'Sun-Hi: 'Understood. Our team is the angels. My name shall be Enepsigos and my companion... *'Mi-hee: '(blushing and sweating) ... Rahmiel. *to the golf course *'Sun-Hi: 'imitating a sportscaster This is now a decisive shot for Mr. Rahmiel. concentrates You can feel the tension in the air. A lot is riding on the shot. And she really doesn't want to mess it up. is about to swing, but hits it the wrong way due to Sun-Hi suddenly shouting in a British accent ABSOLUTELY GREAT, OH MY GOSH, THAT WENT EVERYWHERE! *humans laugh *'Kei: 'She switched commentators voices at the worst moment 'cause he knew it would ruin your swing! *blushes and giggles awkwardly, then turns to Sun-Hi and growls *'Sun-Hi: 'whispering Don't worry; I got this. *a body of water, Sun-Hi stealthily retrieves an egg and sets it down on the grass next to the flag. It cracks and falls over. Sun-Hi looks to see two ducks charging toward her, screams, and runs away *humans laugh *'Crissy: 'She mistook an egg for the ball and is now facing the anger of those two irate birds! *'Kei: 'Laughs Oh, go on, Rahmiel, I'm having so much fun, I'll let you have a second shot. *'Mi-hee: 'sets the ball on the tee and swings. Sun-Hi is shown next to the flag, sweaty from running. Mi-hee yells in the distance Watch out! Don't go to your left! *'Sun-Hi: 'What?? The ball's on the left?? *'Mi-hee: 'No! ''Don't go to the left! *'Sun-Hi: '''I ''am on the left! *'Mi-hee: '''Go to ''your left! *humans laugh *'Joy: '''She's gonna get hit by the ball as a consequence of her misunderstanding. *Later... *'Mi-hee: 'Pull yourself together. The ball bounced off your head and landed straight in the hole. We're two points up, there's a chance we could win this thing. Are you gonna be okay? *'Sun-Hi: Yeah, I think I'm better. *'Mi-hee: '''So I ''can count on you? *'Sun-Hi: '''Absolutely. *lapse. Nick swings and hits the ball. It almost goes into the hole, but Nick blows it back. Sun-Hi giggles nervously. The Nick glares at Sun-Hi, who smiles funnily. Mi-hee winks at him. Time lapse. Haruko swings and hits the ball. Sun-Hi, sitting on a branch, hits it with a racket, which shakes. Sun-Hi and everything else shakes to a high-pitched whine before everything shatters. *'Mi-hee: SUN-HI! Are you with me? *'Sun-Hi: '''Yes. Yes, of course. *'Mi-hee: 'Are you sure? Because my cold sausage melted that artichoke. Do you need me to repeat? *'Sun-Hi: 'Uh-huh. *'Mi-hee: 'We're one point away from winning. Make sure this ball goes in the hole. *to the golf course *'Mi-hee: URRR, UGHHHH!!! (she swings the club with determination.) *the ball touches the club, Mi-hee stands her ground and electrocute the bat, withstanding force from the ball and rebounding it to give a glorious victory, the angels. *(Tokka and Kei high five, Nick throws his cap in fury. Mi-hee continues to run towards Sun-Hi] *'Sun-Hi: '''Come to ME! (Both laugh and Mi-hee jumps towards Sun-Hi) *'Mi-hee: Hugs From now on, I'll call you ... sister. *= END ='''